This invention concerns glazed structures, such as conservatories.
There are problems associated with constructing conservatories of the lean-to type, ie which have a sloping roof extending from an existing wall. The sloping roof may be supported at each end on side walls of the conservatory or on one side wall of the conservatory and an existing wall. In order to fill in the space between the sloping roof and the conservatory side wall special wooden furring (or "firring") pieces have to be cut and fitted. When the conservatory is constructed from U-PVC the wooden furring pieces have to be covered with special U-PVC cover trims so as not to spoil the appearance. The manufacture of the furring pieces and trims is time consuming and hence increases the cost of lean-to conservatory installation.